Hellboy: Vampire Apocalypse
by S. Martinez
Summary: HellboyBloodRayne crossover. The age of the vampires has begun, The BPRD agents begin to dwindle, The only chance to stop this vampiric insurrection is Hellboy and his crew with three new members, Voodoo Brown, Son of Cthulhu, and Rayne.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Hellboy Fanfic, I own some of the created Characters, but I don't own Liz Sherman, Abe Sapien, Hellboy, or Roger the Homunculus, or Rayne from BloodRayne or The BPRD in General.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Chicago 1975, rain poured down on the pedestrians in the downtown area, but in the Evergreen Park cemetery, there lies something evil, much darker than the Ogdru Jahad or the Ogdru Hem. Here sleeps a vampire lord named Titus. Some teens decide to go into his mausoleum and vandalize it, after all it is Halloween. Titus awakes with an angered look on his aged face, his red eyes stood out more than his fangs; the teens were stunned as Titus climbed out of the tomb, he then commenced to kill all the teens except one, a girl who was seventeen and he asked her, "What is your name child?"

"Sonya…" The girl replied with a sense of fear in her voice. Titus then asked her, "How would you like to have eternal youth, eternal life, and abilities that humans don't have? All you have to do is drink my blood and you will become my servant and help me find my brothers and sisters so that we may rule the humans."

Sonya nods her head yes in fear that if she doesn't, she would be killed alongside of her friends. Then Titus walks towards her, enchanting her with his mysterious charm, as she was pulled in he pulled her head back and bit her and commenced drinking her blood, his age began to regress to a man in his twenties, as he finished, he cut his wrist and gave her his blood saying, "Don't worry, it's only your body that dies."

Sonya began to go into convulsions, she then got up and said, "I am yours master."

Thirty minutes later, a man dressed in all black wearing a black top hat looked in the mausoleum and found the carnage that laid before him, the teenagers' bodies disappeared, all that was in the mausoleum was blood, a hand, and an eye. The man turned around, this was no man, more like the skeleton of a man, cursed for all eternity; this was Voodoo Brown, the ten plagues in one body, the conjurer of death and other beings.

Voodoo left the cemetery looking for the nearest vampire hideout. Voodoo found one hideout in which a man dressed in old clothes "preaching" to the vampires to rise up and claim the land that they stood on and kill the humans or convert them. Voodoo scoffed at the man and said, "Who do you think you are? Come on Titus go back to sleep, this isn't you."

Titus looked at Voodoo and said, "Voodoo Brown, have you come to lay judgment on us? Or have you come to join us?"

"Actually," Voodoo said, "I came to stop you, like how I did back in the fifties, when I was known by another name, don't you remember, me and Rayne stopped you, or has the twenty year sleep given you amnesia?"

Titus then lunged at Voodoo, Voodoo then hit Titus in the face, and then Voodoo pulled out a steel stake and said, "I'm tired of being merciful."

Voodoo then grabbed Titus and shoved the stake into his chest cavity, killing Titus. Voodoo then walked out of the hideout, the other Vampires couldn't do anything, for the simple fact was the sun was going to rise in about 30 minutes.

Sonya stood by Titus' body and laid on him, Titus began to whisper, "My heart is not within me, it is somewhere below the surface, do not mourn for me, I'll live…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: "They're here…"**

32 years later after Titus was "killed" by Voodoo Brown; Titus and Sonya walked the streets of New York searching for the willing to follow them into Damnation. After 32 years both Sonya and Titus had changed drastically, Sonya wore all black and had a pale complexion, she was beautiful, in a dark, vampiric way. Titus was very sleek and handsome; his black hair gelled and combed back wearing an all black suit, with his black long coat. As they walked on the streets seeing the homeless, the gang members, the prostitutes, and pimps, and rest of the scum of the city mixed in with the normal folk.

"Sonya," Titus said, "This is where my army will be born, all of these humans are already forsaken, it is time we gained followers."

"Yes master, let me take my fill and take another so that it may spread." Sonya answers.

Titus looked at Sonya; Sonya had been staring at a young man walking past them, "Ah," Titus said, "Love, I can see right through you my child, go take him."

And without hesitance Sonya ran towards the man and they both began to converse, and in the matter of seconds, the young man was overtaken by Sonya's beauty, and mysterious nature. They then went into an alley and began to make out, and in the heat of the moment Sonya bit the man, then cutting herself making him drink her blood. She got up as he began to go into convulsions; he was reborn as a vampire, and welcomed by Titus to join him, "Welcome to our world, brother, what is your name?"

"My name is Michael, who are you?"

"I am your new master, my name is Titus, and I have been brought here to teach you our ways, the ways of the vampire."

As Titus' army began to grow at an alarming rate, the BPRD began to send minor agents into New York to find out what was going on, as each agent got closer to Titus, they would either be turned or killed. This time an agent by the name of Johnson has gotten closer than any of the others. Johnson sends the Bureau his findings and a plea to send forth Hellboy and the rest of the crew. But before he could do that, ten vampires appear in front of him set on disposing of him, Johnson was scared out of his wits.

One vampire says to Johnson, "You humans should stay out of our affairs. Maybe we should send your head to the people you work for."

Another says, "Or we could just turn you, maybe that will teach you a lesson."

Then a voice is heard by all the vampires and even Johnson, "Or maybe, the ten of you rat suckers could leave him alone."

The head vampire yells out, "Show yourself half breed, Come on Rayne we're not afraid of you!!!"

"Come on boys," Rayne-still not visible-says, "I only do this to get you anxious."

As the vampires looked around searching for Rayne, The Head Vampire's head was decapitated; more anxiety filled the vampires then out of the darkness, a woman with red hair wearing a formfitting black and red leather corset-like top and skin-tight black, red striped leather-pants, with sewn in boots walked towards them with twin blades attached to her arms via arm bands.

A second vampire ran towards her and jumped in the air to tackle her, with perfect timing she cut him down and he turned into ash. Johnson soon blacked out for thirty minutes afterwards he woke up and all that was left was ash and Rayne standing in the middle of the carnage.

"Whoa!" Johnson exclaimed, "Who are you, I mean what are you?"

Rayne replied, "My name is Rayne and I'm a Damphir, can I ask you a question? What did you do to piss off those blood suckers?"

"Well Rayne, I work for the BPRD, and with your help we might have a chance against this Titus character." Johnson answers.

"So you've been trying to find out what Titus is doing, I might know someone that can help, meet me in the day in central park." Rayne says.

The next day Johnson arrives in Central park and meets Rayne and a dark figure wearing a black top hat, and a black trench coat, the trench coat was open and was torn in many places. Rayne then says, "Agent Johnson, I would like you to meet Voodoo Brown, the deadliest undead that you would want on your side."

Johnson reaches out to shake Brown's hand, Brown also reaches out; Brown's skeletal hand shakes Johnson's hand, Johnson startled let's go quickly and Brown then asks, "What's wrong?" Brown gets in Johnson's face and says, "Never seen a skeleton before?"

"It's nothing personal, trust me, you just startled me." Johnson answers.

"So," Rayne interrupted, "Are we going to the Headquarters."

"Sure." Johnson replies, "Its gonna be a 2 hour drive so let's go now."

As the three of them walk towards the car outside of Central Park, a man stares at them suspiciously. As they drive off the man runs into a run down, dark building going straight to the basement and awakes Titus to inform him. "Boss, the Half-Breed, the bag of bones, and that nosey agent have left for BPRD headquarters."

"Thank you, leave me." Titus says.

Titus then awakes Sonya and Michael and fifty others and says, "Tonight, my brothers and sisters, we will have blood, the humans plan on destroying us as a whole, tonight we go to the main artery of their rebellion."

The vampires yell in almost certain victory. Mean while Johnson drove to the gates of the Headquarters, then gets out of the car a terminal pops out of the post saying with a artificial voice, "Identification please?"

Johnson replies, "Agent James Johnson, BPRD."

As he said this his voice was being recorded to match his past voice pattern, while the procedure only took less than 30 seconds, night was coming quicker, it was as if a witch or demon had cast a spell the day and made night just appear. "Let's go, get out the car, we're running inside."

Rayne and Voodoo quickly got out the car and began to run for gates as they got passed the gates; Johnson was already at the door of the huge complex. Voodoo stopped and saw on the road a mob of men and women in almost all black, some wore navy blue shirts or jackets, their faces stood out the most, pale as snow. Titus was in front of them all, leading them towards the base, the mob had almost a thousand people including Sonya and Michael; Sonya on his right, Michael on his left. Johnson began to yell at Voodoo, "Damn it, Voodoo get the hell in here, quick."

Voodoo snapped out of his amazement and walked into the compound, Johnson walked fast towards the officer at the reception desk, "Listen, Hank there's probably a thousand or so Vampires outside the compound I need to see Manning, and you should come with us."

Hank replied, "No agent Johnson, I can't, I mean how are they not going to get in if I go with you and this beautiful woman," Hank looks at Rayne, trying to flirt with her.

"Fine Hank, just send us down." Johnson says.

Rayne, Voodoo, and Johnson stood on top of the BPRD seal as Hank pressed an elevation button. "Watch your hands and elbows." Hank says.

The flooring began to descend with Voodoo, Rayne, and Johnson on it, the destination was about 50 feet down, as the platform descended, Voodoo asked Johnson, "So what other freaks work here?"

Johnson replied, "Well first of all, they aren't freaks, they're just a group of unique characters, one of them you might know about his name is Hellboy, along with him there is Roger the Homunculus, then are amphibious friend Abe Sapien, and our only 'normal' members are Liz Sherman who is a Pyrokinetic, a very strong one I might add,. I almost forgot the Son of Cthulhu Kael who is a very powerful entity."

"Okay, I know Hellboy and Kael is a real good friend of mind he helped me and Rayne fight off a Vampire Lord's mob of offspring, Kael fried those little Vampires." Voodoo said.

The platform landed at the bottom, Johnson opened the door and revealed the bustling of agents, one in particular Agent Meyers. Johnson walks towards Meyers saying," Meyers, where's Red and the others?"

Meyers replied, "In the dining hall, why?"

Johnson answers, "The Shit has hit the fan, the investigation I was working on, got the attention of a mob of Vampires, and they are outside as we speak, I need to talk to Manning and prepare every agent for defense, right now this is the Alamo!"

Meyers then went to the main office to alert everyone via intercom. Johnson then said, "Voodoo, Rayne go to the Dining hall, you won't get lost because you can't miss it, especially if both Roger and Hellboy are in there. I gotta go and talk to Manning."

Johnson then went into the conference room where Manning was reading the investigations from the agents before Johnson. Johnson knocked on the door; Manning then put the papers to the side and said, "Come in."

Johnson walked in and said, "Manning, my investigation has gotten the attention of the Vampire Lord responsible for the disappearances and deaths of several agents, this vampire is creating an army and they are literally at the gates."

Johnson wasn't like the any of the other agents, actually Johnson was the Son of Cthulhu Kael, just in disguise, having to play an idiotic minor agent so the BPRD could see what they were up against.

Manning replied, "I know Kael, you can stop pretending that you're a human and take of the charade."

Kael then took the human mask off and the suit, and straightening his back and fixing his long boney yet strong legs. Kael was not like Cthulhu personality wise and to all the Mythos of the hidden areas of the Earth, Kael was a mere Tadpole.

Kael had a human like face and was mostly green or bluish green, his tentacles for hair were a crimson color and on the sides of his head were young horns (small), he had tentacles on his back as well six to be exact, and he was well fit. Unlike Cthulhu Kael was considered immortal and much more powerful than Cthulhu.

Kael then asked Manning, "let me guess they're on the monitors."

Manning replied, "Yes."

"Well, just call us freaks to take care of them if they get in."

Kael then walked out, slamming the door, furious at Manning's nonchalant attitude or was it because he had been used. Meanwhile Rayne and Voodoo found the dining hall with everyone in there except Kael.

Voodoo walked towards Hellboy and asked, "Hey have you seen a tentacle- haired freak around here by any chance by the name of Kael."

Hellboy replied, "Who the hell are you?"

Voodoo then replied, "I'm Voodoo Brown, master of plagues, the avenger of the down trodden."

Rayne then replied, "Voodoo, shut up, this is serious, vampires are outside, hell they're probably inside already."

Abe put his hand up feeling all the thoughts of Rayne and saying, "I know who you are now, your name is Rayne you were born a Hybrid of Vampire and human, your mother was raped by a vampire lord named Kagan, in your twenties you killed ten men out of blood rage in Transylvania, and helped the last remains of Brimstone defeat Kagan. And you also helped Brimstone UK defeat Nazi super humans."

Rayne then asked, "How did you?"

Manning then walked in and said, "Well, Abe here has a unique frontal lobe which gives him the ability to read people's minds and find unwanted demon's or paranormal anomalies any where."

"Manning, tell me these two are recruits, because I want to kill the bone head next to me." Hellboy said.

Voodoo looked at him in a curious matter and said, "From the looks of it the hand has more brains than you, stupid read monkey."

Kael then walked in, and said, "They're here; they are on the main floor up stairs."

Liz Sherman looked at Kael and asked, "Who is?"

Kael replied, "Vampires…"

"I thought you meant that as a joke, I'm sorry Kael, I'll put everyone on full alert." Manning said.

Both Hellboy and Kael said, "You do that…Asshole

."

Meanwhile on the main floor where Hank was Titus and the hundreds of Vampires with him inside stood looking for a way in, Hank was half dead then Titus grabbed him and asked, "how do I get into your headquarters human?"

Hank had no fight in him and said, "The red button under the desk controls the platform."

Hank let out one last gasp of air and then slumped over dead. Titus then went to the desk and found the button pressing it the platform then descended back down.

The vampires then bided their time wondering if anyone should come up or if they should go down, Stupid vampires…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The First Confrontation**

Titus and his vampires stood by the gaping hole that the platform had left. Titus hesitated on if he should go down to the underground compound or if he should lay siege to it. Titus then got the idea of sending one of his own to go down in peace and then send whoever he sends back, to bring himself down to the compound, a perfect plan, yes.

"Michael, go down there with this and tell them I want to talk." Titus gave Michael a white handkerchief.

Michael took the handkerchief and began his long jump down the shaft. "What are you doing?" Sonya asked.

Titus replied, "I'm sending an emissary so I may go and talk with these savage creatures."

"I don't think its right for us to converse with these creatures." Sonya said.

"Enough do not question me further my child." Titus replied.

Michael landed on the main level and entered the complex, all the agents already had their handguns pulled out and ready to fire, Michael then put the white handkerchief in the air showing a sign of a temporary truce and then asking, "Who is in charge here?"

Manning then walked through the huge group of armed and dangerous agents saying, "That would be me."

"My master wants to speak with you and your 'top agents', its about your investigation." Michael said.

Hellboy walked through the group of agents and stood on the side of Manning, his size and physique startled Michael especially when Hellboy asked, "What about it?"

"I…I…I don't know," Michael stuttered, "That's all I know."

"Hellboy then said, "Well, tell him to come down."

Then Michael went back up to the vampire infested floor and told Titus, "They are willing to talk with you, my lord."

"Then I will go." Titus replied.

Titus then jumped down the hole and landed, he entered the complex, and said, "Gentlemen, let's go somewhere private to discuss my business."

Hellboy, Manning, and Titus walk into the study, Manning closes the doors to the study. "Now let's talk business, first things first: leave me alone, stop your investigation." Titus said.

"Why do you want us to do that, we have a plausible reason to investigate you, especially since you've been turning people into vampires by the hundreds." Manning asked.

"Yeah, you grab random people and turn them for no reason." Hellboy says.

"You know nothing of my aims, ever since I was turned in the 30's I was destined to bring forth a new order, to bring back our reputation for being the strongest species on the planet. My aims include turning humans or keeping them like cattle, and I will kill any of you if the situation calls for it." Titus says.

Voodoo breaks down the doors yelling, "THEN START WITH ME TITUS! YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!? I'LL FIND YOUR HEART AND SQUEEZE IT SO HARD YOUR ASHES WILL LOOK LIKE PLAY DOUGH!!"

Titus pulled out two daggers and threw them at Voodoo, the force of the throw even threw Voodoo against the wall nailing him there. Rayne pulled out both of her twin blades and began to try and cut Titus, Titus then pulled out a Katana and blocked Rayne's attack, "Ah, a Damphir, so it is true, Kagan did have a half breed child."

Titus then released the blades and cut Rayne across her abdomen, Rayne began to bleed profusely Manning then ran to Rayne asking, "what should I do?"

Rayne then replied, "Need Blood."

"What?"

"Give her blood Manning, Cut your hand do something, she's gonna die if she doesn't get blood!" Voodoo said.

Manning then grabbed a hold of one of her blades and cut his hand on it, then put his bleeding hand over Rayne's mouth, Rayne's wound began to heal as the blood went through her veins, the wound practically vanished. Rayne then got up slowly, looking at Manning's hand and said, "You should get that bandaged up."

Hellboy then grabbed Titus angrily saying, "Your ass is mine."

Hellboy then punches Titus with his Stone right hand, knocking Titus right into a shelf of books. Titus slowly got back up saying, "You caught me by surprise there, believe me it will not happen again."

Both Titus and Hellboy ran toward each other with such ferocity; Titus then glided toward Hellboy kicking him off balance and falling onto the Saint Michael Statue, Titus took this opportunity and began to hit Hellboy with all the force he had even as each punch landed they did not phase Hellboy to the extent that he would bellow out in pain but to the point in which Hellboy laughed. Titus looked at Hellboy and then hastily grabbed the katana to finish off Hellboy; Rayne threw her blade at Titus stopping him from reaching for his katana cutting his hand off. Titus began to bellow out in pain then began to laugh and then saying, "You thought that was going stop me, you were sadly mistaken."

Titus walked toward Rayne; his hand was motionless on the floor the stump in which his had was wasn't bleeding and not healing the stump seemed to regenerate a new hand; slowly but surely the base of his hand regenerated then each finger began to grow out of their respectable place. Titus then grabbed the katana and continued to walk towards Rayne then Kael walked through the doorway saying, "You shall not touch her, time to die."

Titus examined Kael; Kael began to just turn into a silhouette with red eyes, the tentacles began to flail wildly, one of Kael's many powers this was his strongest the _Cthulhu glance _Titus looked and began to scream as if he was frightened Kael looked as if he was satisfied by this deception and even after the glance Titus began to laugh again and saying, "You fool, your glance doesn't work on me, I have no heart to collapse, I guess Voodoo didn't tell you that…SURPRISE!"

Titus then grabbed Kael and slammed him against the wall, "This agency recruited you to defeat me, I don't know whose pathetic you or these primitive life-forms…"

"Actually," Liz stepped in fire surrounding her, "Not all of us are primitive."

Then suddenly Titus began to engulfed in Liz's flames, Titus began to shriek and bellow out, "IT BURNS…BURNS…BURNS…"

The fire died down showing a crisply burned body second degree burns on every part of his body. Hellboy got up and pulled Voodoo off the wall. Everyone surrounded the burned remains of Titus, Voodoo then said, "He's still alive."

"Still alive, the damn guy is barbecue." Manning replied.

"No, even if he's fried, he's alive, barely though." Rayne said.

"Did you see the number Liz did on him, there's no way he's still alive." Hellboy said.

Abe then came in and held out his hand to sense any sign of life then he said, "He's alive, he's resting though, it's as if he gave up or he's biding his time."

"Well that means one thing put him in the Maximum holding cell." Manning said.

Agents then came into the room grabbed Titus' lifeless body and took it into a maximum security cell. The other vampires heard the fight between Titus and the BPRD members and his "demise" many of them left in fear that the agents would destroy them all. Three months later the BPRD replaced Hank with a new security guard an Ex- vampire slayer named Gabriel Vanhelsing IV his great grand father was also named Gabriel and fought a vampire lord named Dracula. Sonya, Michael and four others stayed by the base trying to infiltrate it and free there master, the leader, Titus the Vampire Lord of Peoria, Illinois.

* * *

This isn't the final chapter but it's gonna lead into my sequel which is named _**Hellboy and the Vampire Lord's Heart.**_

I apologize that Roger the Homunculus wasn't in here.


End file.
